Wiztalia!
by Your-Gothic-Angel
Summary: Congratulations! You have just received the acceptance letter to Hogwarts' new international program! In these short stories you will see what happens when Hetalia characters find out they have been accepted!    A Hetalia/Harry Potter xOver
1. Gilbert Beilschmidt

HII Gothic Angel here~ This chapter is part of my Accecptace letter to Wiztalia! - This forum! h ttp:/wiztalia./ Just take out the space :D I might be posting some of the other's up here soon too (maybe) But really, If you like Harry Potter and Hetalia you should join! it's really fun xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>You got the letter!<strong>_

It was a normal day: West was cleaning the house; Vati was reading the paper while somewhat listening to one of his geezer friends rant for hours on the phone, and the awesomeness that is Gilbert was rocking out to a muggle rock band that was on this awesome piece of muggle technology called a '_Computer_', or, if you wanted to get technical, a '_Laptop_'.

Man, did Gilbert love his muggle stuff. Like this thing called the 'internet' where you could post 'blogs' about yourself on a 'website'. Really, the internet must have been made so he could grace all the muggles with his awesomeness!

He was currently on a website called YouTube, some American music/video website, rocking out to 'Die Artzte', some German muggle band, air guitar and everything. He was stingingly awesomely along with them and his awesomely cute, little, Elf Owlet who was peeping along perfectly with his master. 'Cause Gilbird was just that awesome.

He just finished his awesome guitar solo when he heard Vati's angry muffled voice through the door that lead upstairs (Gilbert was the most awesome basement rat you'll ever meet).

"GILBERT! TURN THAT MUGGLE TRASH OFF! I'M ON THE PHONE!" All Gilbert did was laugh and turn up the volume on his big, super awesome, surround sound speaker accessories he bought for his laptop, much to his family's dismay.

The bass pulsed through the walls and vibrated the floor and ceiling, rattling in his skull. He could almost see his Vati and West's angry and annoyed faces. He laughed louder.

Then, suddenly, it was quiet. No sound besides West's footsteps overhead as he walked around, most likely dusting. Gilbert checked the speakers, no, he didn't break them form the overuse. And according to YouTube, the song was still playing. That only left one option: his Vati and un-awesome powerful magic skills.

"Damn it!" Gilbert cursed. He grabbed Gilbird out of his little cage/nest and placed him on his head: the little owlet was too small to fly yet. He stomped upstairs, "Vati! What's the big deal? That was so un-awesome of you!"

His Vati sighed and placed the phone down quietly, the voice on the other end still rambling. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gilbert, you've been in the basement for two days now. Why don't you go outside and get some sun on your skin? Go walk the dogs for your brother since he cleaned your room the other day?" God knows why he did that. Probably the smell of old food and dirty clothes that was starting to waft upstairs was starting to bother him. "Just go do something useful and stay out of your brother's way." He stressed.

Gilbert huffed. Now, normally he would complain and fight being forced to do something he didn't want to do; but the look in his Vati's steely blue eyes told him that he would throw him outside if he must.

Grumbling, Gilbert stomped around the house, dragging West's stupid three headed dog to the front door so he could wrestle with it to put on their leashes. Ignoring West's protests to be gentle with them as he tackled the God damned thing. God, Blackie was an idiot, Berlitz was toying with him and Aster was doing nothing to help him. Finally, the dogs were ready. Gilbert made sure his owlet wasn't knocked off his head, waving off West's concern for his dogs, he was out the door.

"You mutts better appreciate what I'm doing for you." He grumbled to the dogs as he walked down the driveway. He hated this house. He wanted to go back to the muggle town, not in the middle of nothing where they lived after the 'dog incident'. Damn dogs. "It's not every day this awesomeness walks ungrateful mons-" He was cut off as he saw something hurtling at him from the corner of his eye with growing speed. He screamed and ducked as the thing soared over his head, narrowly missing Gilbird. The dogs snarled and barked as they chased the thing into a bush. Gilbert wiped his wand out from his combat boot (he hid it there so he could walk around the muggle world without looking like a loser) and pointed it at the offending object, spell at the ready.

Suddenly when he saw the thing that tried to 'kill' him he felt a little bit less awesome.

There was a white messenger owl, crying away as the mutts tried to snap its wings off, tangled in the bushes. He quickly shooed the dog away and helped the poor thing out, taking the letter from it and letting it free. He quickly looked it over and felt his mood darken even more. A new school, in England? Aw hell no! There was no way that he was going to go to England to this 'Hogwarts'! He liked his school! Not that he did any of the work, but still!

"East! I heard you scream, are you ok? Wha- is that a letter?" he snatched the letter from him before Gilbert could say anything. His worried blue eyes turned into hard determination with each line he read.

"West, now I know what this looks like; but I'm not going to go to England. I'm going to-"

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts!" the ghost in fount of the group of exchange students pulled his head back, revealing his cleanly cut neck muscles.

Gross.

The blond American that stood beside him screamed and fainted, what a pansy. Gilbert snickered at him along with the two new awesome people he was forced to sit with on the train ride here. The American's double glared at the snickering trio as he helped the passed out boy on his feet.

"Mon cher, come, iz our turn for the pickzng of ze 'ouses." The blond Frenchman chuckled, pulling on the German's sleeve. Gilbert laughed even louder as he strutted off to the room with the Frenchman and a Spaniard. He didn't like having the old talking hat on his awesome white locks, someone who tried it on could've had lice! But he did like the it when the old thing yelled "Slytherin!" sending the whole table of green and black coats into cheers. He chuckled and gave his best cockiest grin as he sat down, getting slaps on the back and welcomes. He might actually like it here. This group seemed like fun.


	2. MingXing Zhao

Okay~ This chapter is part of Ming's (Singapore) application Wiztalia! - This forum! h ttp:/wiztalia./ Just take out the space :D All credit goes to her and her alone! I have nothing to do with this one~

Singapore (or Ming) is an OC, but since she was prettty bad ass, was Accepted~ This here shows how she found out she was a witch, and then her Acceptance into Hogwarts! but if you want to know more about her, or others, you should go onto Wiztalia and sign up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You got the letter!<strong>_

An owl crashed through the open window of her home.

"G-Gah!" she yelped and backed away. The owl looked like it had gone through extremely harsh conditions and some of its feathers looked roasted. Her eyes caught a piece of paper stuck in the owl's claws and she took it.

She read over it, something about magic. The phone rang. She looked up and furrowed her brows. No one ever called except for 'Leeny (Aileen). She trotted over to the device and picked up the phone. Her eyes widened and she dropped it as her father's voice came through the other side.

Apparently she was a witch and was accepted to go to the Asian School of Ancient Magicks. Her father had told her (in a business-like manner no less) that he would be coming over to discuss things with her. Angry and confused, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and broken down on her knees. After all this time, he was coming to visit? The nerve! She raged.

When the time came and her father arrived, she snapped and yelled at him. She hollered and screamed in front of the house (thank God she lived on private property) to him. "You didn't even raise me!" she screamed, tears clouding over her eyes. "You have no right to tell me where I should and shouldn't go! Where were you on my tenth birthday? Where were you at all after I turned six? WHERE?"

After dicussing things over, she sent an acceptance owl back and attended the school ever since.

An older Ming sat hunched over a desk five years later. Her quill scratched the harsh parchment as she jotted down notes for her summer homework assignment. Professor Takashi was going to gut her alive if he ever found out that she didn't even start until three weeks before school started. She looked up to the pecking of an owl at her window. She stood up and opened it to allow the owl in, who dropped a letter on her desk then perched on her chair.

She sighed and opened the letter, reading over the English slowly and then backtracking to make sure she didn't miss anything. Hogwarts? she blinked. She had heard it was the best school for magic, and was overjoyed to accept the transfer letter. However, what would her friends and teachers say? She sent an owl to them and they all replied with notes of congratulations, telling her she should accept. In the end she did so and made for the next flight to England.

She fidgeted nervously as the old gray hat was put onto her head. It seemed to be mumbling something or another about ravens and huffles. She corked an eyebrow as it seemed the hat could not come to a decision. "C-Could I p-please be p-placed in Ravenclaw...?" she asked timidly, her eyes scanning over to where Kiku and Xiang sat. The hat seemed OK with that idea and bellowed a loud "RAVENCLAW" before she went to take her seat. 


End file.
